


An Archived Love Story from The Great Green Jewel

by queerio (dats__gayyy)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Story within a Story, a synth love story, because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dats__gayyy/pseuds/queerio
Summary: “So, Piper,” Blue drawls. “Have you ever published something you know isn’t true?”Piper starts to say 'Geez, Blue, what kind of reporter do you think I am?' but…the words get caught in her throat. What she says instead is, “Not…exactly.”Or: Piper recounts the tale of a synth that fell for a Diamond City security officer. Just another love story from The Great Green Jewel.It's really not.





	

They’re up in the stands outside the Colonial Taphouse at the ungodliest of hours, drinking (because nine times out of ten, that’s the only reason to be awake past 3 a.m.), when Blue asks the question.

 

“So, Piper,” Blue drawls, her tongue slipping on Piper’s name, the booze having loosened her words. 

 

Piper can tell Blue is about to ask her something; they have a game of sorts. Blue is naturally a very private person, and Piper...well, Piper is incredibly nosy. Piper cringes to remember her (well-meaning!) interrogation attempts, back in the first few weeks they’d started traveling together. Blue hadn’t been unkind about it - if anything, it was the opposite - but too many questions and the other woman would grow quieter, clam up and, as Cait would call it, fall into “one ‘a her moods.” Sullen, melancholic. Darker. It hurt Piper to see, being so different from Blue’s usual good-natured, if already introverted, personality. So they’d made a deal: instead of a barrage of questions, it would be just one, every so often, and they would take turns asking. ( _ “But, Blue, it’s gotta be the truth, alright? No funny business,” Piper had said, only half-teasing, her reporter’s suspicion flaring up. Blue had raised a brow, shooting Piper a look, her green eyes gleaming. “Just don’t ask me anything weird.” It took a split second for the implication to register in Piper’s mind, but then she was spluttering, her cheeks pinkening. “What? Why would you-- that’s not…” Then, seeing Blue chuckle under her breath, the reporter frowned. “Blue!” And pelted the offender with the first thing she could dig out of her pack, a handful of Sugar Bombs. _ )

 

So, when Piper turns from where she’d been gazing out over the city, quirking a brow at the other woman, she knows vaguely what’s coming. Blue takes a swig from her bottle of Vadim’s “best” moonshine (because Blue has an iron stomach and the cheekiness to bring that swill up here). She’s sitting at one of the tables nearby, and leans back in her chair, a carefree grin lounging on her lips, the sort that only comes out with enough liquor.

 

“Diamond City’s stalwart investigative reporter- protector of truth-” she says, and Piper snorts; yep, Blue is definitely three sheets to the wind.

 

“Much to McDonough’s chagrin,” Piper interjects, because she can’t take a compliment, which, even if Blue is teasing, this is. “And about half of Diamond City’s, too.”

 

Blue nods, raising her bottle to that. “No rest for the wicked,” she intones, and there’s a certain wry edge to the words that speak to something else, something larger, that neither of them want to think about right now. 

 

Blue takes a sip of her drink and Piper can almost feel her starting to withdraw so she walks over and plops herself in the chair next to the vault dweller, prodding her. “So were ya going somewhere with that, or just stating fact?”

 

It works. Blue smiles, small, but it's enough to draw her back out. “Both, I suppose.” She glances at Piper almost shyly, and there's something like admiration in her eyes that Piper’s not sure she deserves. 

 

The look makes a warm feeling swell in Piper’s chest. It's not new, this way that the other woman makes her feel; Piper’s harbored a slight crush for awhile now. Which is… complicated, for many reasons, not the least of which being Blue is still mourning her late husband. So Piper deflects. “Geez, Blue, just get on with it. What do ya wanna know?”

 

Blue’s smile grows at the gentle teasing. “Have you ever - Have you ever...not? Been that way?” Blue stumbles over her words, brow furrowing. Usually she is calculating with what she says, thoughtful, every word precise. It’s different, almost refreshing and definitely amusing, to see her like this.

 

Piper smirks. “Uh, rephrase the question?” 

 

Blue runs a hand through her russet-brown hair. She picks at the label on her bottle. “Have you ever printed something you knew wasn’t true?” she asks. Her voice is light, but there’s something searching in her eyes. Piper, not for the first time, wonders what’s going on inside the woman’s head.

 

Piper starts to say  _ Geez, Blue, just what kind of reporter do you think I am? _ But the words get stuck in her throat. Maybe it’s the glint in Blue’s eyes, maybe it’s because Piper likes her - trusts her, even (how many people can she say that about?). Maybe it’s something in the night, some thread unraveling in the cloak of darkness. Maybe it’s the echo of having done this before, drinking in the stands at the midnight hour, albeit with someone she liked a lot less. Or maybe, and this is Piper’s bet, it’s all the alcohol.

 

“Not...exactly,” she hedges with a frown. There’s about a dozen personal convictions of Piper’s that would prevent her from outright lying in an article. But…

 

Blue’s eyes widen at the admission. She puts her drink down carefully and leans forward slightly, waiting. She’s always so attentive of Piper’s stories, so eager. Piper finds it endearing. Among other things.

 

“I didn’t publish a lie, I just didn’t...publish the whole truth, either.” Piper sighs, thinking back to the story in question, feeling an old frustration bubble up. “I know how that sounds, but… I - it’s complicated. I mean, I know all the facts, but I’m not sure what it  _ means _ .” Piper nearly growls, because dammit, she hates loose ends in her stories.

 

Blue’s head tilts. “Start at the beginning?” she suggests softly, having picked up on Piper’s shift in mood.

 

“The beginning. Right.” Piper takes a deep breath. “Okay, so here it goes: this is a story about a synth who fell in love with a security officer. Just another love story of The Great Green Jewel.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, this idea came outta nowhere and...I had to write it. I'll try to stick close to canon, but I may meddle with bits of it to suit my needs. Also, this will be a story within a story, like Princess Bride. Present day will feature Blue and Piper, mostly via commentary on the story. The story itself features the Diamond City peeps. Anyways, to anyone who's reading, hope you enjoy it! Any comments or suggestions, let me know!


End file.
